Mirai Gohan vs Madara Rikudō
by Loser93
Summary: Tras la muerte de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, el legendario Hagoromo decide usar su plan B para salvar el mundo ¿Podrá Gohan proteger el planeta antes de todo caiga en el Tsukuyomi Infinito?


**Esta vez vuelvo con crossover entre DBZ y Naruto, principalmente se tenia que llamar "Gohan en Konoha", lamentablemente, al final se llama "Gohan vs Madara" y sin nada mas que decir, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fic dedicado a Daffoe.**

* * *

 _Nos encontramos en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, tras haber obtenido el poder del Diez Colas, Madara Uchiha se ha vuelto imparable, los únicos shinobis capaces de impedir su victoria son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, gracias a los poderes de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki_.

-No te permitiremos ganar, Madara.

-Eres un iluso, todos caeréis ante el Tsukuyomi Infinito tarde o temprano.

-Nunca, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -el rubio cruza los dedos y aparecen dos clones a su lado.

-Otra vez usas esa estúpida técnica, eres patético -dice Madara con los brazos cruzados -creo que ya es hora de que mate, Katon...

 _En ese instante, Zetsu Negro atraviesa el cuello del Uchiha mayor, sorprendiendo a los presentes._

-Quien te crees que eres, piensas que eres muy poderoso ahora usaré tu poder para revivir a mi madre, Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

-Eres un pobre iluso, acaso crees que no sabia tus planes.

-¿¡Como?!

-Si, nunca confié en ti, ahora usare el poder oculto de los Bijuu para obtener el poder de esos dos palurdos -de la manga del traje aparece una barra de chakra que sale disparada hacia Sasuke, y lo atraviesa en el corazón.

-¡SASUKE! -grita Naruto viendo a su amigo caer de rodillas y desangrándose.

-Na-Naruto, yo... -el pelinegro cae muerto al suelo.

-¡Maldito carbón, vas a morir! -corre junto a sus clones hacia Madara, quien aún tiene a Zetsu Negro detrás suyo.

-Es hora de que desaparezcas de mi vista -el cuerpo del Uchiha empieza a brillar y Zetsu comienza a desaparecer.

-¡Bastar!... -el cuerpo desaparece finalmente.

-Bien, hora de seguir con el plan principal -entonces la barra que ha atravesado a Sasuke desaparece de su cuerpo y la forma que tenia en la palma de su mano le aparece a Madara.

Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki usa a sus clones para que lo lancen ante su enemigo, cuando ya esta en el aire prepara su ataque.

-¡Rasengan! -la esfera azul choca con el cuerpo de Madara y lo arrastra, pero entonces el cuerpo desaparece -¿que? ¿Donde está? -se pregunta Naruto buscándolo.

-Parece que tu Modo Sabio no funciona muy bien -dice la voz detrás del rubio y le asesta una patada en su espalda que lo derriba, cuando cuatro clones de Madara lo rodean aun en el suelo -ahora muere, Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku -escupen una llamarada sobre el joven, quemándolo completamente, luego el original saca otra barra de chakra y se la clava en la espalda.

-¡Por fin lo he conseguido! -grita Madara eufóricamente, luego la barra desaparece y en su mano aparece la figura del sol -He cumplido mi misión, ahora yo controlaré este mundo.

Muy alejados de ahí, Sakura, Kakashi, el cuerpo herido de Obito y los Edo Tensei de Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen y Minato estaban juntos esperando la victoria de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Parece que esta es una pelea difícil -dice Kakashi preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mi hijo puede lograrlo.

-Igual que Sasuke-kun.

-Ambos son muy poderosos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento -dice Hashirama seriamente.

-¿Tu también lo notas, hermano?

-Si, creo que... -en ese instante, en medio del grupo, aparece el espíritu de Hagoromo -¿quien es usted?

-Yo soy Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, el Sabio de los seis Caminos.

-¿Y que hace usted aquí? -pregunta Sakura curiosa.

-Solo puedo aguantar una media hora, pero lamentablemente, ambos jóvenes acaban de fallecer.

-¡¿Que?! -exclaman asustados, cuando la chica de cabello rosa se desmaya y Kakashi la recoge.

-Para hacerlo peor, acaba de absorber los poderes que les di.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunta el tercer Hokage.

-Tengo un plan alternativo pero no se si funcionara...

 _En ese momento, Madara Uchiha aparece flotando cerca del grupo._

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, si son los anteriores cuatro Hokages y Obito junto a sus amiguitos -sonríe maléficamente -creo que ya podéis morir -junta las palmas de sus manos - Chibaku Tensei! -el suelo se rompe y los presentes empiezan a flotar y son encerrados entre rocas -¡ha llegado la hora!

 _Cuando Madara levanta las manos, el espíritu desaparece, en un vacio oscuro, la figura de una persona se hace presente_.

-¿Donde estoy? Estoy muerto, si no recuerdo mal.

-No te asustes, yo te he devuelto a la vida, te necesitamos para defender el mundo Shinobi.

-¿Mundo Shinobi? ¿Que paso con los androides? ¿y con Trunks?

-Lamentablemente, hace siglos que murieron -agacha la mirada.

-No se preocupe, no pienso permitir que alguien siga destruyendo vidas, haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-De acuerdo -tras recitar unas palabras, el cuerpo del chico brilla y la oscuridad desaparece.

En el campo de batalla, Madara siente una energía poderosa.

-¿Aun queda alguien vivo? Es imposible, yo debería ser el único -se pregunta mientras se dirige al lugar.

 _Ahí se encontraba el guerrero resucitado, ese persona era Son Gohan, el hijo del futuro de Son Goku, el cual murió a manos de unos androides, su vestimenta consiste en un dogi naranja con un símbolo en su espalda, una camisa azul de manga corta hasta los codos y unas botas, su cabello es corto y tiene un pequeño flequillo._

-¿Que demonios ha pasado en este lugar?

-Esto es cosa de Madara Uchiha, quien quiere sumir el mundo entero en un genjutsu.

-Y a mi me ha devuelto para que lo elimine, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, creo que tú serás capaz de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, no tiene nada que temer.

 _En ese instante, Madara llega al lugar donde sintió la energía._

-Chico, mas vale que tengas cuidado.

-No se preocupe, pero antes, ¿que hay ahí en el cielo? -pregunta Gohan -siento varias energías

-Ahí dentro se encuentran los pocos supervivientes de esta guerra.

-¿Quien eres tu, muchacho? ¿Acaso has venido a morir? -pregunta Madara con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Yo? No, yo ya estoy muerto.

-Me alegro de que lo aceptes, entonces no me andaré con rodeos -en ese momento, el espíritu de Hagoromo vuelve a desaparecer -Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku -la llamarada sale disparada hacia Gohan y lo alcanza de lleno -que aburrido.

-Realmente crees que esto es tan fácil -de entre el fuego y rodeado por una aura de ki, aparece el joven ileso -¿tienes algo mas?

-Has tenido suerte, pero no saldrás de esta.

-¡Suiton: Suiryundan no jutsu! -el Uchiha escupe un dragón hecho de agua, pero Gohan lanza una esfera de ki y hace explotar a la técnica.

-Los androides eran mucho mas peligrosos que tu.

-¡No oses burlarte de mi! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -al lado de Madara aparecen dos clones -ahora verás mi poder.

-Parece que ha creado dobles, aunque veo que no sabe detectar energía -piensa mirando al Uchiha -puede que hayas creado clones, pero tu energía también se ha dividido.

-¡Cállate! -mientras los clones hacen sellos, Madara corre a toda velocidad -te voy a matar! -lanza un golpe que Gohan bloquea con su antebrazo, para luego seguir bloqueando golpes, hasta el ultimo instante, cuando desaparece y se coloca detrás suyo, Madara se gira y recibe una patada que lo manda hacia el aire -ahora!

Los dos clones terminan de hacer sellos y disparan jutsus de fuego y viento contra el hibrido de humano-saiyan, que es alcanzado por el ataque, mientras en el aire, el Uchiha usa el Chibaku Tensei para encerrarlo en el cielo junto a los demás shinobi.

-¡Lo he logrado! Eso es lo que pasa cuando intentas enfrentar al segundo Sabio de los Seis Caminos! -grita eufórico, cuando oye algo resquebrajarse allí arriba.

En el cielo, dentro de las rocas, el joven Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyan y de un grito crea una onda expansiva que lo libera de su prisión, junto a los otros ninjas, cayendo todos al suelo, excepto Gohan que se coloca de pie.

Los shinobis caídos ven a Madara y un chico rubio cara a cara.

-Ese es Naruto?

-No, estoy seguro.

-¿Entonces quien se supone que es? -pregunta Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Esa persona es Son Gohan.

-¿Quien?

-Es un chico que murió intentando defender la Tierra hace ya siglos -contesta Hagoromo volviendo a aparecer

-¿Y por que esta aquí?

-Porque es mi plan B.

-Así que ese era el segundo plan por si acaso Naruto y Sasuke perdían.

-Correcto, ahora dependemos de él.

-Y por lo que parece, esto esta casi ganado.

En el centro de todo, Madara y Son Gohan seguían cara a cara.

-¡Co-como has hecho eso! ¡Mi victoria ya estaba asegurada! -grita el Uchiha totalmente enfadado -una energía negra empieza a envolver su cuerpo -¡yo no puedo perder!

-Ya es hora de terminar, antes de que te vuelvas más poderoso -gritando hace aumentar su ki y entonces mueve su manos hacia un costado y carga el Kamehameha.

-Ya conozco esa técnica -imitando a Gohan, mueve sus manos al costado.

-¡Que!?

-Es gracias al Rinnegan, y ahora prepárate a morir, ¡Kamehameha! -el ataque hecho de chakra sale de sus manos, pero por mala suerte, el ataque no sale con su potencia real.

-Era imposible que pudieras copiar esa técnica -dice Gohan -ahora desaparece! -con una sonrisa, el joven dispara -Kamehameha! -aunque Madara intenta bloquearlo protegiéndose con chakra, nada puede hacer ante el poderoso ataque del guerrero y termina por desintegrarse junto a Zetsu Negro.

 _Cuando el shinobi legendario desaparece, los nueve Bijuu aparecen juntos en el mismo lugar donde estaba el y todos los que estaban sumidos Tsukuyomi Infinito despiertan._

-¿Q-que ha pasado aquí? Y que hacen ahí todos los Bijuu?

En ese instante, Hagoromo se coloca entre las Bestias con Cola y los shinobi.

-Donde está Naruto-kun? -pregunta Hinata preocupada.

 _Al oír preguntar por el rubio, Kakashi y Sakura bajan la cabeza._

-N-no se como decir eso, pero...

-Naruto y Sasuke-kun -suspira -han sido asesinados por Madara.

 _La chica de ojos perlados se desmaya y Kiba la sujeta._

-¿Y usted no puede hacer nada, señor?

-Creo que hay una pequeña solución, pero no se si funcionará.

-Si al menos existieran las Bolas Dragón, pediríamos que todos los que han muerto, resucitaran -dijo el guerrero ya destransformado.

-Hay una forma de hacer eso, pero Gohan y los Bijuu tendrían que desaparecer para siempre.

-Con tal de devolver la vida de Naruto, hare lo que sea.

-Ambos jóvenes necesitan vivir más, por lo que yo también me sacrificaré.

-¿Los demás estáis de acuerdo?

-Si -responden las bestias

 _En ese momento, Gohan y los Bijuu empiezan a brillar, cuando el pelinegro desaparece, los dos shinobi se levantan._

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunta Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-Si no recuerdo mal, hemos sido asesinados por Madara.

 _Al empezar a caminar, se encuentran a todo el mundo delante de él._

-¡¿Pero que?! -exclama sorprendido Naruto, cuando Hinata corre hacia él y lo abraza.

 _Tras contarles lo sucedido y despedirse de los Bijuu, los muertos de la guerra resucitaron, incluido Neji Hyuuga._

 _Han pasado varios años tras el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto se casó con Hinata, Sasuke con Sakura, Neji con Tenten, Shikamaru con Temari, Sai con Ino, Choji con Karui, Kakashi con Anko, entre otros._

 _El mundo shinobi vivió con tranquilidad mucho tiempo, sobretodo cuando Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en el Séptimo Hokage._

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Hasta aquí el fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero veros en futuros fanfics, o que os paséis en mis fics actuales.**


End file.
